Love In The Dark
by R.S. Magic
Summary: Regina and Ruby have a special relationship that is taking a turn. Which turn will it take once the curse is broken and Ruby remembers everything?
1. Part One

_For Chantelle. Feel better!_

Part One

The dull roar in the cafe was the same as it always was. Dishes clinked, grease popped, and people chatted. Ruby picked up a couple of plates and carried them to a table.

"Here ya go! Can I get you anything else?"

"I think we're good for now."

She smiled and nodded, moving back behind the counter to grab a pitcher of water. "Ruby! Where's the order for the butcher? I've got to get that called in before noon."

Ruby sighed. "It's in the book, Granny."

"Don't you think I would have looked there? It's not here."

Letting the pitcher drop back down onto the counter, she shuffled through the stack of papers before she found the right one tucked under the phone book. "Here."

"You need to organize this mess at some point today. I don't have time to go rummaging through this junk."

Ruby rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone as it buzzed. Immediately, her frown was replaced with a smile. She took off her apron and quickly headed for the door before Granny could stop her. "I'm taking my lunch now. Be back in a bit!"

"Ruby," Granny called after her before huffing off into the kitchen once the door closed.

Making her way to the back door of the inn, she greeted the beautiful woman who'd been waiting for her. "I'm so glad you messaged me! I needed a break."

"You look a bit frazzled, dear. Perhaps I can help," Regina said with a wink.

Ruby gave her a seductive smile, taking her hand and pulling her inside. Grabbing a key to one of the vacant rooms, she lead Regina upstairs. They barely made it through the door before their lips met in a heated kiss. Regina let her purse fall to the floor while Ruby pushed her blazer off her shoulders. Once the jacket was off, Ruby ran her hands up and down Regina's arms, appreciating how toned they were. Regina grinned as she noted the effect she had on her. Grabbing hold of Ruby's hips, she pulled her hard against her. Their bodies collided as they kissed hungrily.

"Mmmm, Gina…"

Regina growled a little. "You're lucky I'm fond of you. You're the only one I'd let get away with calling me that."

Ruby gave her a wicked grin and kissed her lips once more before devouring the mayor's neck just the way she knew she liked it. Her attention elicited a soft moan from Regina as they slowly moved toward the bed. Ruby reached around to unzip Regina's dress and pull it down until it pooled around her ankles. Regina stepped out of it and stood in her heels and underwear with her hands on her hips. It was the sexiest display the waitress had ever seen.

"You are one hot mayor, Regina Mills."

She smiled at the compliment holding out her hand. "And you, my dear, are too sexy to be a waitress."

Ruby blushed before she found herself lost in Regina's kiss once more. With her skillful hands, Regina had Ruby undressed in no time. Hands roamed over bodies as the two rolled into bed together. Ruby began kissing her way down Regina's neck and chest before her mouth moved over one of her breasts. Regina's hands came to tangle in Ruby's hair as she groaned and arched her back. Ruby's soft hands continued massaging her breasts as she kissed her way down her taught stomach. Her mouth trailed kisses along the inside of Regina's thighs, causing her to open herself more to her. Ruby couldn't quite understand why, but the scent of Regina's arousal nearly turned her inside out. Taking a firm grip on Regina's hips, Ruby pulled her towards her mouth, letting her tongue spread slowly over her. With a sharp intake of breath, Regina pressed her head back into the pillow with a whimper. She raised her knees to open herself even more to her, pleading silently for more. Graham was an excellent lover, to be sure, but the man had nothing on Ruby. This woman loved her in a way that was primal, instinctual. It took Regina to a whole other world of pleasure. Ruby's lips and tongue worked faster against Regina's clit, building her into a frenzy. The way Ruby tasted her was like she was starving for her. As Regina writhed beneath her, Ruby moaned against her heated flesh.

"Ohhh, yeah…come for me, Gina…"

Regina whimpered helplessly, her words bringing her even closer to completion. Ruby grinned. "That's it, baby," she said before she sank her fingers deep inside of her. The action nearly had Regina come completely up off the bed. Ruby's movements deep inside her, filling her as she drank her in had Regina spiraling out of control. She cried out in ecstasy as one hand came to tangle in Ruby's hair and the other gripped her pillow tight above her head.

"Ohhh, God, yes! Ruby!" Once she felt Regina's orgasm wash through her, she moved up to lay beside her. Regina caught her breath and rolled over on top of her.

"My turn," Regina said seductively as she kissed her passionately. She pinned Ruby's hands above her head and moved her lips to suck and nip along the woman's neck. Ruby's breathing grew heavier as Regina made her way to her breasts. Her hands trailed slowly down Ruby's arms, trusting her to hold her hands where they were. Soon, she was sucking Ruby's nipple deep into her mouth, kneading her other breast with her hand. Releasing it with a pop, Ruby moaned. Regina knew Ruby liked it when she was little more bold with her and she wouldn't have it any other way. Taking a moment to appreciate the exquisite body beneath her, Regina allowed her hands and eyes to roam over her slowly. The growing anticipation created a wildfire within Ruby. She watched Regina taking her in. When she witnessed Regina's eyes grow darker glancing at her core, Ruby whispered.

"Touch me, Gina…please."

Regina's eyes found Ruby's as if coming out of a daze. Slowly, a seductive smile spread across her face. That one look held so much smoldering heat within it that Ruby moaned, bracing herself. Regina brought her fingers between her legs slowly to gently open her to her. The cool air in the room washed over her as she took a deep breath.

"Like this?"

Ruby whimpered, her breathing coming harder. "More…God, please, more…"

Regina smirked before placing a kiss to her hip. "You know I'll take care of you."

As promised, her fingers slowly began circling Ruby's clit. With eyes clenched shut, she moaned gripping into the pillow. The movements of Regina's fingers were light, slow, and deliberate; a mere tease to warm her up for what was coming. Regina moved between her legs and began to kiss and suck her way along Ruby's thigh. With a small bite against the joint in her hip, she made Ruby cry out and lift her hips towards Regina's mouth.

"I've got you, baby," she murmured against Ruby's skin before she hungrily brought her mouth against her clit. Ruby pressed her hands against the wall as she lifted her hips and cried out. As Regina sucked and licked against her, she sank her fingers deep within her, curling them slightly each time she went to move out of her.

Ruby rolled her head against the pillow and she writhed against the comforter. "Ohhh, fuck! Regina!"

Regina moaned loudly against her as she worked faster and more thoroughly against her. Soon, Ruby sat up cradling Regina's head between her legs as she cried out from the unbelievable orgasm coursing through her. Sitting up, Regina brought her mouth over Ruby's in an aching kiss, eager to swallow some of those pleasure cries as Ruby rode her fingers through the end of her climax. Sitting, tangled together, they tried to catch their breath. Their foreheads rested together as Regina brought as hand up to cradle the back of Ruby's head and smile. Ruby laughed a little, holding Regina's wrist, her fingers still nestled inside of her. Pulling back just enough to look at her, Regina raised her brow and grinned.

"Satisfied, my dear?"

"Are you kidding? You're incredible."

She smiled and pressed a lazy kiss to Ruby's lips. "As are you. You left me quite breathless, as always."

"We still need to set aside one of these days to hide in bed together."

Regina giggled. "Well, that's a little more complicated, but I can't say I wouldn't thoroughly enjoy it."

Ruby sighed. "Yeah…sometimes I wish we could take Henry and just skip town. Not worry anymore about what anyone thinks."

Regina tried her best to mask the complex emotions that washed through her in that moment. With Emma Swan's ever present threat to break the curse, Regina knew moments like these might not last much longer. Ruby would remember who Regina was and all thought of escaping this cursed life together into blissful simplicity would be over. Regina sighed heavily and pressed the most loving kiss she'd given anyone in ages against Ruby's lips.

"I should get back to work. So should you. I'm sure Granny is about to have a fit."

Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled weakly, a bit disappointed. "Yeah…will you and Henry come by for dinner later?"

"I'll try my best. He's not been very receptive to me lately since that woman came here."

"I know you're scared of losing Henry, Regina, but…I don't think she really means any harm. She's a nice woman. She just wants to make sure Henry is all right."

"Henry is fine with me! She's the one who left him! Not me! I'm his mother," Regina snapped.

Ruby placed her hands on Regina's shoulders. "Hey! I know that. But she doesn't know anything. Maybe if you just gave her a chance to get to know you a little better? And Henry will come around. He's just processing a lot. It can't be easy knowing your mom gave you away. He just wants to understand."

"By making me out to be the evil one!? She's the one who gave him away and suddenly she's the savior. How is that fair," Regina cried. It was one of the rare moments of weakness she let anyone witness. Ruby was fully aware that Regina never opened up like this and was grateful for her trust and faith in her.

"It's not fair. But you will get through this, Regina. I know how much you love Henry. You're going to be all right. It'll all work out."

Regina roughly wiped away her tears and jumped out of bed to dress, angry at her display of weakness. Ruby sat helplessly watching her put herself back together. Once she'd straightened out her hair a bit, she turned to Ruby with that distant expression she wore with the world. "I'll see you later, Miss Lucas."

Once the door shut, Ruby sighed and fell back onto the bed. She didn't want to fall for Regina Mills, but she knew it had happened. It terrified her, knowing she was falling in love with a woman who didn't know how to be loved. Of course when she'd found out Emma Swan's connection to Regina, she wanted to check the woman out just in case. Ruby knew Henry had been kind of a loner. She was more than happy to take an interest in the boy and was overjoyed when he'd started to let her in. The kid needed friends, even if she wasn't close to his age. When she found out Henry had skipped town and found his birth mother, she kicked herself for not having seen the signs. She knew he'd grown a little distant, but didn't push it further. The truth was, Ruby desperately wanted to fix the situation and help the two women find some sort of resolution. It broke her heart for both Henry and Regina to see things this way. She'd actually found herself feeling sorry for Emma Swan as well. As an outsider it was easy to see how everyone in the situation was hurt and misunderstood, just looking for love, happiness, and acceptance. With the situation growing worse, she found herself feeling even more helpless. She'd spoken to Archie a couple of times hoping for some advice without disclosing how close she and Regina actually were. He encouraged the support she was giving them and assured her that sometimes you just couldn't fix everything for those you care about no matter how much you want to. He was right about one thing. It was hard to watch the ones you love struggle. Having that validation helped a little. With a heavy sigh, she got dressed changed the bedding, and dropped the linens in the wash before walking back to the diner.

Regina parked her car back at town hall, realizing she had no recollection of the drive back from the inn. The drive had been a blur in the distraction of her racing thoughts. An elephant could have crossed the road before her and she would never have noticed. Quickly striding back to her office, she took the messages her secretary handed her silently. Once the door to her office was closed, she angrily started to cry again. After 28 years, everything was beginning to spiral out of her control. As if the feeling of losing her son wasn't excruciating enough, winning the affections of a woman she was sure to lose was too much.

…

Over time, Regina had grown fond of Ruby. At first, she had blown her off as a tramp with no substance. However, as Henry got older and began to form a bond with the woman, she was forced to take a closer look at her. Anyone who held Henry's affections had to have some form of worth to them. When she really started to see the care and attention the waitress had for her son, her heart softened to her a bit. In all honesty, she had begun to forget who Red really was and started only to see Ruby. After all, this was supposed to be the curse to end all curses. It was intended to last forever. Why shouldn't just enjoy what she'd built for herself? Slowly, she began to let Ruby in. She could see that the woman was a bit skeptical to her change in demeanor, but she was taken by her boldness and confidence. Regina loved a challenge and it had been a long time since she'd had some fire in her life. Ruby had just enough spunk to rile her up and eventually she began to enjoy the shots they took at each other once it had unconsciously become a game to the two of them.

Their first encounter was one Regina had sought out after a disappointing night with Graham. He was a gorgeous man, to be sure, but he'd begun to lose his luster. Taking a drink of whiskey, she sighed trying to pinpoint what exactly she desired. Her thoughts perused over the time she'd been with Maleficent in the early days. Their encounters had been a sexual awakening for Regina after her cold and unfeeling encounter with the king. It had restored the spark in her sexuality she thought had died with Daniel and was excited to learn that, even if she never had love again, she could still feel passion and desire. Perhaps what she needed was another awakening. Regina was surprised when the image of the flirty, inappropriate waitress instantly came to mind. Henry was at a friend's house and the night was still young, thanks to the brief performance she'd humored from Graham. Freshening up a little bit, she decided to head to Granny's for a drink. Taking her usual seat at the counter, Ruby sauntered up to her with a mischievous grin.

"Madame Mayor, you're out later than usual."

"Yes, well Henry is at a friend's house for the night. It is my town, after all. I don't believe I'm restricted to a curfew."

"Can I get you something to drink then?"

"Whisky." Ruby gave her a look of surprise. "What?"

"Nothing, I just…figured you'd get wine or something."

"I have a wider palate than you might think, Miss Lucas," Regina replied in the deep velvety voice.

Ruby smiled as a shiver went down her spine. "I love a woman who's full of surprises."

Bringing over two glasses, Ruby poured them each a drink. She slid a glass towards Regina and raised her own. Regina raised her brow at her. "Drinking on the job?"

"My shift is over in ten minutes. Who's gonna know?"

Regina pointed to herself. "The mayor, remember?"

Ruby downed her drink and leaned in with a loud whisper. "You don't scare me."

Regina smirked, downing her whisky before giving her a challenging look. "Oh my dear, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Five more minutes and why don't you show me… _Madame Mayor_?"

The two made their way to the Rabbit Hole for a couple of hours where they found themselves happily buzzed and flirting shamelessly. When Ruby pulled up to the mansion to drop Regina off, the mayor extended a tempting invitation inside for some cider Ruby had mentioned missing. All too happy to follow and get a look at the inside of the mayoral mansion, Ruby hopped out of the car. Half way through a glass of cider in Regina's study, the two found themselves lost in deep kissing and heavy petting.

"I get the feeling you've done this before," Ruby said breathlessly between kisses.

"Assuming I don't have sex either, Miss Lucas? What a disappointing image you have of me."

Ruby scoffed. "Not even close. I've seen those tight skirts you wear. I meant it seems you've been with women before."

Regina smirked. "Oh, I see. Well, as I said before, I have a wider palate than one might imagine."

Ruby grinned and sighed. "God, you really are full of surprises."

"Glad you're enjoying the discovery, dear."

"Call me Ruby," she said before kissing her deeply.

…

Regina had all but demanded Ruby be discreet after that night. Once they'd had a taste, they found each other wanting more. It had become a casual arrangement between the two, much like she'd shared with Graham. The only difference was, Regina didn't hold Ruby's heart. The day she fully realized that this woman was with her by choice alone, she'd been overwhelmed and terrified. She didn't see Ruby for nearly a week and had a hard job talking her way through an explanation once she faced her again. Regina hadn't had anyone choose to be with her in a very long time. Especially, no one she would have chosen herself in return. Ruby had become a comfort to Regina; a drink of cool water. The walls, however, were still there. She reasoned with herself all the time that what they had was nothing truly real and never would be. Who would ever fall in love with the Evil Queen? She'd given up the hope of finding love long ago. Feelings were no longer an option or a risk, she convinced herself. So when Ruby had confessed the desire to leave and live happily with her and Henry outside of Storybrooke, Regina's world came crashing down. The realization of her own feelings and desires were suddenly staring her in the face. _You've left yourself weak again, Regina, s_ he heard her mother say. This couldn't happen. This woman was going to be a distraction that would surely lead to more heart ache and destruction. She needed to focus on getting rid of Emma Swan and protecting the life she'd built for her son. Henry was all she needed and nothing was going to stand in her way.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

Broken.

The curse had been broken. Regina paced the floors in her house endlessly as a thousand things plagued her mind. She'd almost destroyed her own son. Almost losing Henry to a sleeping curse forever had left her shaken and afraid. Everything had been spiraling out of control and now all she wanted was to desperately cling to something steady. The first thing to pop into her mind was Ruby. _Ruby…_ That was one thing she was certain was no longer an option anymore. She'd lost everything. Sinking down, she held herself and fought to breathe. The only two people she wanted in her life probably hated her at this very moment and she couldn't take it. The pounding on her front door grabbed her attention. She heard the mob of people roaring outside her house. They had come for her. They had come to kill her. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she felt revitalized. There was no time to be weak. It was time to be the queen again. In that moment, she was relieved. No longer would she have to hide or pretend. All that mattered was the fight; the fight to get her son back.

"Can I help you?"

"That smirk isn't gonna last forever, Regina. You took everything from us, and now-"

"What? Now you're going to kill me," she challenged with that predatory look of hers.

"Eventually," Whale responded, unfazed. "But first, you need to suffer."

"Listening to you has been suffering enough for all of us," she said as she shoved him back away from her threshold. "That's right. You wanted to see your queen?" The fire inside her burned at the sight of them slowly backing away from her as she felt her confidence build. "Well my dears…here she is!"

When no magic cast forth from her will, she was stunned. Still trying to sort out why her magic wasn't working, she couldn't fully process the fact that she was at the mercy of the angry mob in front of her. Whale pushed her hard against the pillar of her front porch and she stared back at him defiantly. In the next instant, she heard none other than Emma Swan demanding her release. As the Charmings negotiated with the crowd, demanding she remain unharmed, she couldn't help but smirk. Of course there was no way those pathetic idiots could stomach an execution. She still had time. What comforted her more while making her heart ache at the same time was finding Ruby and her son close together in the crowd. She'd stayed with him at least. If there was anyone in that whole town she would choose to be with her son, it was Ruby.

….

Ruby was overwhelmed with joy at truly seeing Granny and Snow for the first time knowing who they were. It was the strangest sensation having someone you love right in front of you, but miles away at the same time. It wasn't until Archie came running for help that Ruby had fully registered all that had happened between her and Regina, and who her mayor really was. As the group ran to rescue Regina, her mind was in a whirl. All at once, she wanted to rip her to shreds and protect her at the same time. All she knew was that she needed to see her. Ruby so desperately wanted to be the one to take Whale's grubby hands off of her, but she knew it was Emma's job. She pushed frantically through the crowd trying to stay as close to Henry as possible, dodging heads to get a clear view of the woman she'd been falling in love with. Seeing her standing there as the Evil Queen, she didn't know what to feel. Her heart saw behind the mask she was wearing. She knew Regina was afraid. All that time Regina has spent opening up to her, she understood now. Emma wasn't just a threat to Henry, she was a threat to the curse and Regina's revenge. How much was true? Had Ruby been completely blinded by love and a curse this entire time? Before the curse, Ruby would have told herself that Regina was using her as a pawn for nothing but her own sick pleasure. But how far would the queen have gone to keep that ruse? Surely, all of that vulnerability hadn't been an act. Something had to be real!

Her heart and head screamed at war with each other. She wished so badly she could summon up her wolf and run far away from there. But she couldn't tear herself away from it. Instead, Ruby stood by David and Snow. They were her friends, her family. They were the ones she knew she could trust even before the curse. Regina was the one who had killed thousands. Not knowing what was real between them and what wasn't was too much for her. She had to focus on what was certain. Her certainties were that she loved and cared about Henry and she could trust Snow and David without hesitation. At least, in some way, with Henry as their family now she'd have something left of what they had. When Emma needed someone to take care of Henry while they sorted through how to handle Regina and Gold, Ruby all but begged for the chance to take care of him. She was glad when Emma didn't hesitate to let him go with her. Ruby knew better than anyone what Henry's life with Regina had been like. She wanted to be there for him.

It hadn't taken long for Henry to find out his mother was in danger. Once he knew something was wrong, he was hysterical. Ruby held him off as long as she could, but soon realized he'd run away from her if she didn't take him to check on them. She'd reasoned that it would be better to take him and protect him herself than have him run off alone and end up hurt. They made their way to where Emma had told her they were going to banish the wraith. Once most of the commotion had died down, Ruby decided it seemed safe enough to go in and see what was going on. When she walked in to see Regina holding David hostage rather violently with her magic, she was frozen. She felt her stomach turn and the world go dim. It wasn't until Henry spoke and distracted Regina that she was able to focus again. While she wanted to say anything to Regina, she couldn't. Instead, she knew she needed to check on David. David and Henry were her priority. As she listened to Regina she felt her body go numb at the change in her tone and the confirmation that this…this wasn't her Regina. This was the Evil Queen. The woman she loved was a lie. When Regina asked Henry where he would go, she prayed he would come to her, but David spoke up. Ruby took a deep breath and calmed herself. Of course he should go with David. David is his grandfather. Ruby was… _nothing._ As she watched David and Henry walk out of the room, she went to follow them. She couldn't help but look at the woman before her, her eyes filled with contempt. For a moment, she thought she caught a glimpse of that sad woman who needed her love. But it was only a moment. Ruby turned and continued to walk away.

…..

Henry left her. Not only had he left her, rejected her, but seeing the look of hatred in Ruby's eyes was too much. She couldn't handle seeing the only two people in the world she loved turn away from her in disgust. She was losing everything… _again._ Pain turned to desperation. Desperation turned to anger. Anger turned to determination. She needed to get her magic back. It was the only way to try to save a single shred of her life. If she could get Henry back, she might just be able to win Red back too.

It took a lot, but once Regina's magic was back, she was ready to get her son. Stalking into the town hall, she oozed confidence. This was her chance. But seeing her display was too much for Ruby. When the woman stood in front of the crowd demanding to know what she wanted, Regina couldn't help but smile.

"That's my girl," she thought. "Always full of fire. You're the one I want," but she said Henry stepped forward and left with her, it was enough. She just hoped Ruby would follow.

Ruby wanted nothing more than to follow the two of them, but she didn't. Instead, she went to David. While she knew Regina, would never hurt Henry and that he was never in any real danger with her, she knew it wasn't right. If she was honest, it was also because she couldn't lose both Henry and Regina. If Regina got Henry now, they really would be lost to her forever. And if Regina, her Regina, was never coming back, she wasn't about to lose Henry too. David took him back. So many things happened in the efforts to bring Snow and Emma back. At some point, she just couldn't take it anymore. Wolf's time was soon approaching and suddenly everything was closing in on her. Ruby took a risk she never had before the curse was broken. Suddenly, she could care less what happened. She needed answers. Without hesitation, she pounded on Regina's front door.

Regina looked up from her reading and sighed. What was she in trouble for now? When she opened the door and saw Ruby standing there, she was stunned. "Ruby?"

"It's Red."

Regina took a deep breath. "Right, of course. What…what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," she said as she shoved past her and walked into the foyer.

Regina closed her eyes a swallowed the knot building up in her throat before she followed her in and closed the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Cut the shit, Regina. We've been through too much."

"Have we?" The wounded look and anger in Ruby's eyes instantly made Regina regret her coolness.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"I…"

"What was I? I need to know. I need to know how much of it was a lie. You _used_ me. I was nothing more to you than a sick fuck toy…and you knew the whole time! What was it, Regina? Did you just want to sweeten the revenge by fucking Snow's best friend? Was that the sick, kinky pleasure you got out of it?"

Regina took a step back to absorb the blow Ruby's words had on her. "What does it matter now anyway!? Tell me, Wolf Girl, if I said that it was exactly what it seemed to be then would you really want to go riding off into the sunset with the Evil Queen? I know you and your type. You're a coward and you're weak. You'll never leave Snow's side. Those precious Charmings are always going to have the final say in what you do because you're their pet. You wolves are all alike. _Soft._ "

Ruby slapped her hard across the face and the sting was the most alive she'd felt in years. "You heartless bitch. Stay away from me and stay away from Henry."

"Oh, so now you're going to try to keep my son away from me too?"

"I'm looking out for him because I care about Henry and I don't want him to be just another pawn in your revenge against an 8 year old girl."

Regina grabbed her arms and slammed her hard back into the wall. "How dare you! He's my son! I love him more than anything in this world and I would never use him!"

"Like you've never used anyone you claimed to love before!? As if his name sake wasn't a giant clue as to how much you love him. You killed your own father, Regina. You're _love_ is nothing but a curse."

Regina clenched her teeth and holding Ruby's throat in her hand. "Get out."

…

Regina was a nervous wreck preparing for Emma and Snow's welcome home party. She was surprised beyond belief Emma had invited her, but she took it as a sign of hope that perhaps she'd finally done something right. Perhaps she could redeem herself and win Henry back after all. She checked her hair and carefully wrapped the lasagna, trying to make everything perfect. Lasagna was Henry's favorite and she hoped he would appreciate the gesture. It had been so long since she'd been able to make it for him and just the act of cooking it alone was enough to lift her spirits and energize her. As she slipped into the diner, she actually felt normal for once. But Leroy's question of her presence was a quick reminder that she wasn't. In that instant, however, Henry was beside her and nothing else mattered. She was having dinner with her son and he was actually glad to see her. It didn't matter what anyone said to her tonight. As long as she was able to be with her son, it was worth it. Regina was pleased to see not a scrap of her lasagna was left in the dish. She'd always prided herself in her cooking. Henry had had two helpings and gushed over how much he'd missed it. It nearly brought tears to her eyes. Archie and Emma were also very complimentary. The polite conversation didn't last long, however. Soon, she found herself sitting alone watching everyone else visit happily together. She was still an outsider. She was still alone. Ruby had no more than asked her if she wanted a cup of coffee that night. When she walked by, Regina had looked up at her hopefully, but was soon defeated when she never even hesitated or looked her way. In the back of her mind, she'd hoped Ruby had taken note at the effort she'd been making as well, but it didn't seem to make a difference. It was time to leave.

…

When Ruby saw Regina arguing with Archie at the docks, she felt it best to step in and diffuse the situation.

"Private conversation. Go take yourself for a walk."

She wasn't surprised by Regina's dismissive insult, nor was she that upset by it. Lately, she was numb to anything that involved Regina. That's exactly how it needed to be. She tried hard not to keep up with the journey Regina was on. There had been too much back and forth and no real indication she could ever trust her. The simple fact was, Regina showed little interest in Ruby, so why should she care? But when they lost Archie…she felt her heart harden in a way she never thought possible. Damn Regina Mills for ever touching her heart to begin with.

Being interrogated by Emma Swan wasn't new for Regina, but she wasn't prepared for what she was about to be accused of. The real blow was hearing that Ruby had been the one to suggest she'd been responsible for Archie's death. She knew Ruby wanted nothing to do with her, but she'd truly underestimated her hatred and mistrust for her. Once Emma had been magically made to believe in her involvement and swore to turn Henry against her, she knew everything was hopeless. Hiding away in her vault, she sat in pure despair over the empty hopelessness she felt and her true aloneness. She tried half heartedly to find any kind of clue as to what magic could have been involved in her framing, but knowing Henry was lost to her for good after she'd made the slightest bit of progress with him was too much for her to get past. She considered giving up everything and ending it all. She thought long a hard about how everything had ended up in such a mess in the first place. Just as it had been for decades, all she could trace it back to was Snow White's betrayal. Regina had been in bad places before, but she'd never felt more lost in her life than she did hidden away in her vault. After Ruby's quick work to condemn her and Henry's absence, it was easy for Cora to make her way back into her life. When all else failed, her mother seemed to succeed so often in getting her own happy ending. Why not finally give Cora the chance to help get her the life _she_ wanted for once? She'd lost everything already…

It was too easy to let her mother fight her battles for her. After all the years she herself had tried to rid the world of her mother, it was Snow White who had finally done it. At that point, Regina was ready to lay down and let life happen. Nothing she did ever made a difference. But Henry's kidnapping and the fight to win him back made it impossible for her to remain disconnected from everyone. For the first time, the Charmings and Regina had a common goal. While they were in Neverland, Regina was through with watching Snow and David fawn all over each other while Emma wandered mindlessly through her own love triangle. At night, she would lay awake and wish on every star that Ruby had been there with them. It had felt like forever since they spoke to one another and she found herself missing the way she'd been able to open up to her during the cursed years. She wished Ruby had been here to see how far she'd come and perhaps she too could find someone to help her navigate this life with. Wishes, however, seemed hopeless and all she needed was to get Henry back safely.

In Storybrooke, the absence of her friends weighed heavily on Ruby. She hated not being able to know what was going on or if they were safe. She drank herself to sleep some nights wondering how Regina fit into it all, wishing she had at least talked to her about being framed for Archie's death before she was whisked away through a portal. It had been easy to put off with the stranger lurking around town. Now that everyone was gone, she couldn't help but go over in her mind how mixed up it all had been. At the forefront of her thoughts aside from praying for Henry's safety was Regina's last real conversation with her. Regina hadn't completely denied feeling anything for her when she'd confronted her. The more she thought about the words she'd said the more it sounded like a defensive strike from a woman who was scared, hopeless…and possibly in love. That question ate away at her every day until they had all returned safely. Ruby was a ball of nerves as she watched everyone depart from the Jolly Roger. Seeing Henry filled her with relief and happiness. She hugged Snow joyfully, wrapped up in the celebration before her eyes caught a glimpse of Regina. As Regina stood alone watching everyone greet each other, Ruby gazed at her conflicted. When Snow made the declaration that Regina was largely responsible for their rescue, a part of her heart that had long been asleep awoke. That night at Granny's, Ruby mingled, always keeping an eye on Regina. After overhearing her efforts to get Tink her wings back, Ruby pulled Snow aside.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true? What's going on," Snow asked confused.

"Did Regina really help save everyone?"

"Yes, she did. Being in Neverland together…well we all had to work together for Henry, and it really showed just how much she's changed. I know it sounds hard to believe after all this time, but…I trust her, Ruby. She's different. She's good. She saved us all."

Ruby smiled at Snow and quickly moved to pour herself a drink. Snow shook her head and looked after her friend thoughtfully, hoping to hear about whatever was going inside of her soon. After summoning up some liquid courage, Ruby found Regina toward the back of the diner. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm glad you're back."

Regina turned around suddenly, utterly surprised to see Ruby standing there. "You…you are?"

Ruby nodded. "I'm…glad everyone is ok and that Henry is safe. I was really worried about him."

"Thank you…" Regina's eyes misted over as she took deep breaths to hold herself together.

"Look, I know things haven't been good between us for a while now. I…I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what," Regina asked confused. Just having the woman speak to her again was enough to make her forget every hurt in the world.

"For blaming you for Archie. For saying some of the things I said to you. Things have been pretty messed up."

Regina looked down at the floor trying to hold back the tears. She looked back up at her shaking her head. "It's my fault, Ruby. I did terrible things and it only made sense that I had to pay for them. But, I am…I am trying. I've changed."

"I know. Snow told me. I can see it. You seem…more like…Gina," Ruby said with a sheepish smile. Regina's heart raced at the sound of the nickname only Ruby could ever call her. "Do you want to get a drink some time?"

Regina smiled brightly before letting herself test out their old games. "If I remember correctly, we make interesting drinking partners."

"I know," Ruby said with a wink. "But…I wouldn't mind having dinner with you first. If you want…"

"I would love that."


End file.
